Til Death do us part?
by Wills-lost-treasure
Summary: Elizabeth is ill will she survive? one shot


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE POTC CHARACTERS **

Okay hello people how r we all? Well I'm brilliant! No school until August!

Okay this is me one shot I've never done this before so **PLEASE REVIEW **

ENJOY!

" How is she?" Will asked the grey haired doctor who was now taking the last step down the stairs

"She is very weak. Her temperature is very low. She is suffering from pneumonia"

All colour drained from Will's face

"Will she get better?"

The doctor looked at Will through his half moon shaped glasses

"Well? Is she going to get better?" his voice was filled with anguish

"I'm very sorry Mr Turner but your wife has the most serious case of pneumonia. I am very sorry but there is nothing more we can do for her but make her comfortable. She may not last until the morning. Again my deepest apologies" the doctor placed his hand on Will's shoulder to try and comfort him. The tears flooded from his deep brown eyes. Slowly he made his way up the stairs to her, drying his eyes as he went. _How do I tell her? I promised what ever the outcome I would tell her. How do I tell her she is going to die?_

There on the white bed sheets she lay. Thin, a shadow of her former self, her thick hair had become thin and matted She opened her eyes when she heard his footsteps nearing the door.

"Hello my love! You look better today" Will's voice was calm and collected despite the news he just heard from the doctor.

"What did he say Will? Remember your promise" her voice was frail but stern

"The doctor said that you have a very serious case of pneumonia"

"How long do I have left?"

Will was shocked at her forwardness

"He said… he said you may not last through the night but I do not believe him Elizabeth you are the strongest person I know you can beat it!" Will tried his best to sound upbeat and positive

"Will, bring her to me. If I don't have long left I want to spend as much time with her as I can. Please Will"

"Okay… but on one condition. If you begin to feel worse you tell me and I'll take her away"

"Agreed"

Will guided her tiny feet along the corridor. Her steps were small and rushed. Finally they came to the room were Elizabeth was. A great big smile broke across her face. She showed her two small teeth proudly.

"She looks so big!"

"She grows all the time. It's unbelievable how hard it is and try and keep up with her!"

Will lifted her up and placed her on the bed next to Elizabeth.

"Oh Will! Look at her! She's so beautiful! Bethany! Wave to mummy!" Elizabeth voice was weak but excited at seeing her daughter. It had been so long since she had seen her because she had been so ill. Obligingly Bethany waved to her frail mother. For hours they spent together in each other's company. Reading stories, playing games, but darkness had come and Bethany had become sleepy. Her nanny came and collected her, leaving Will and Elizabeth alone.

Together they lay side by side on the bed. Will took Elizabeth's hand and intertwined it with his.

"When I die Will, promise me that you'll be here for Bethany."

"Don't you worry Elizabeth. You will die an old lady, loved and warm in your bed, with all of your family around you. You will go on to have more children, sail the seven seas and die of old age" Will was defiant he didn't want to believe that his soul mate was nearing her end.

Together they slept. Hand in hand.

Will woke to see his wife awake next to him. His heart skipped a beat, he was right. It wasn't here time to go.

"Morning my love!" Will lightly kissed his wife's forehead, but something troubled him her breathing had become shallow; her chest began to rattle slightly. _Oh please God no! No she made it through the night the worst must be over? Please not the death rattle!_

"Will… I love you. I have loved you from the moment I met you. Thank you. You made me your wife and the mother of your child. You have made me so happy"

Will felt the surge of tears flowas Elizabeth took her last breath. Her life had slipped away. Quietly he wept over her limp lifeless body._ She's gone! My angel is gone!_

Word was sent to Governor Swann that his daughter had passed away. Servants of the Governor began to arrange Elizabeth's funeral at his request. Her funeral was scheduled for Friday afternoon. Port Royal seemed different to Will as he walked down the street with Bethany in his arms. People stopped him to pass on their condolences. He didn't want Friday to come._ Two day. Two days until Elizabeth leaves us forever. Why isn't Jack here yet?_

Will had sent a letter to Jack just hours after Elizabeth had passed away. He thought Jack would be here yet, but it suddenly dawned on him that it could take days for Jack to get his letter, all he could now is hope that Jack would have a strange urge to return to Port Royal.

Friday had come had Will stood in his bedroom dressing himself in his mourning suit. He looked out the window. The sea was calm; a slight breeze swirled through Port Royal. It was a beautiful day and Will could feel the sea calling him. He told Bethany's nanny that he would be at the docks I she needed him. Quietly Will made his way down to the docks, right to the spot he and Elizabeth usually sat at. They would spend hours watching the ships come in and out of the harbour, for them it was like religion. And there just off of Port Royal: The Black Pearl. Will watched intently as Jack rowed his small boat to where he was standing. The pirate Captain clambered from his boat and greeted Will like he always did

"So… how are we? How did you know I was coming? I wanted to surprise you. Where's Elizabeth?" Jack was as cheerful as ever

"Elizabeth…Elizabeth died, Jack. She is buried today." Will's voice was sombre

"Oh, Will I'm so sorry. How are you coping? What happened? If you don't mind me askin'?"

Jack walked with Will back the house and explained how Elizabeth had died.

"I would be honoured Jack if you came to the funeral today. Elizabeth would have wanted you to be there"

"I would be glad to but I don't thing Commodore Norrington would be best pleased"

"Governor Swann has granted you clemency. Norrington can't touch you unless you do something wrong"

Jack was touched at the gesture by Governor Swann. He had finally taken his daughters word that Jack Sparrow was indeed a good man.

The funeral was short. Father Christopher said prayers to guide Elizabeth's soul to heaven and so that she could rest in peace for all eternity. When Elizabeth's coffin was lowered in the ground Will felt as if his heart was being ripped out. _She's gone! The next time I see her will be when I die_. _Until then I must be strong. I have our child to raise. Bethany._

When the mass was over it was only Will, Bethany, Jack, Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington left at the graveside.

"Elizabeth would want us to continue with our lives. She will always be there. She never really left" tears swelled in Wills eyes as he spoke. He could feel her presence next to him. All nodded their heads. Jack took Bethany from Will leaving him alone.

"I know you are here Elizabeth. I promise I will take good care of her, she will always know who you are. Goodnight my love. Sleep tight, I will be with you soon"

Will left the graveside and walked with Jack and Bethany back to the house. He believed every word he said. One day they would meet again, until then he would raise Bethany to be like her mother, the only way he knew how. With love.


End file.
